Guns after the night
by MARVOVLO
Summary: Rated T/M. FBI has to catch a terrorist band and everybody's involved in without weekends. Jane and Lisbon need time for their new relationship and something will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I was supposted to over writing the chapter 3, but I started this. I had the idea of writing after watching 'True lies'. Maybe you'll think that's an old movie and it will be boring :D, but I don't even know why I like the idea of this fanfiction. Rated T/M. I'll tell you when's that part ;). I hope you'll like it.**

One month no interesting, serious cases and now they had to catch terrorists. It was too serious. Arabian terrorists attacked a part of New York, Texas, many loses. It was about whole America's safety. FBI had to catch them and they had Patrick Jane, the greatest consultant, so everybody was involved in the case, whole FBI without weekends and it was a little bit hard for Jane's and Lisbon's new relationship. Together already almost a month, but had no enough time to spend alone, talk, enjoy each other, go on a very romantic date. Hell, they hadn't made love, but the desire flamed between them so strong, sometimes they couldn't hold themselves, but a phone call from Abbott or someone else calling to work ruined everything. Knowing now that they may be connected as much as humanly is possible and being not able?! After all these lonely nights, hard times, thoughts about them as 'US'? It annoyed Lisbon so much. She was a woman, very beautiful woman and she had needs. Especially needs from Jane, the loved one. It was so damn hard...

~TM~

They were alone in the FBI kitchen. Jane made a cup of tea for himself and strong coffee for Lisbon. He smiled, handed it her and sat down right by her side. They were so tired, whole week slept only 8 hours. She put her head on his shoulder.

''Thanks.'' she said and closed her eyes. '' I can't anymore. I can't. Even coffee is not helping.''

Jane held his right arm over her head, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She had silky, soft skin. ''You can take a nap. I'll be around. We don't have much to do right now. Let's get you on my couch.'' he whispered in answer.

''Ahaha I'm not Patrick Jane to sleep in front of everybody's eyes. They all are tired like us and it won't be right.''

Jane took a sip of his tea and trying to cheer her up said.

'' Well, if you think I'm absolutely shameless, that's not like that. I'm sleeping in front of you, even here. Anyway, you can take a nap sitting on the couch. There's not much people around.'' He stood up, took her cup and helped her out of the chair. She immediately fell asleep on the couch, Jane's couch, feeling comfortable and enjoying his scent.

~TM~

It's Patrick Jane. He always has a plan. While Lisbon was asleep, he could finally realize some part of it. He left a note for her to Wiley. 'I'm going to annoy those terrorist. Joke, I'll go get some stuff. Call me if you need. Xoxo''

He wandered to Abbott's office. Abbott was half asleep at his desk, doing computer work.

'Hey.' He said and sat down.

Abbott looked at him and blurted out. ''Will you one day ask permission before coming in?! Or just simply knock the door?''

''Uhm, well no. Maybe one day, but I'm not sure. Denis, actually I'm here to ask something. Will you give Lisbon a day-off? ''

Abbott smiled. ''I know she's tired, but others are too. So being the boss I need to give a negative answer. Sorry, Jane. ''

Arguing with Jane? Hahah he always wins. Jane knew it. ''I knew you'll react like this. You're a good boss. This why I may say a day-off before undercover operation.''

Dennis rose an eyebrow. This man was in love, it was obvious, but undercover operation? ''Again at the same permission place, Jane! What undercover operation? Why? When? ''

''Uhm, part of my plan to catch the Arabians. We'll need an expensive hotel room, Lisbon, me..obviously, Wiley and 'bombs' to kinda sell them…'' He told the whole plan, okay almost. ''So what about the day-off?''

~TM~

After the nights in Las Vegas years ago now he had some 'friends in crime world'. He decided to get information from them. Terrorists were on the national level, so everybody knew about what they did or wanted. Jane called some Travis Sahid ,who was 45-50 years old Arabian born in United States, with dark hair, typical Arabian face with mustache and asked for a meeting. They met at Travis's place, dark, underground area in Austin.

''Travis, I know you have information. I'm here to give you few questions and tell you that FBI knows where I am. Just for you to know.'' He winked saying those words.

Travis laughed out laud like Evils in movies do. ''If I had information, why I would tell you, huh? And I'm not going to kill you until you'll annoy too much.'' His accent was so strong Jane's ears hurt.

''Yeah, keep on acting like God, but remember you owe me something I want, answer what kind of weapons they use?''

Travis cleared his throat roughly and angrily looked at Jane's face. ''I remember! As I know they look for nuclear weapons.''

Jane walked to the exit door and before going out said. ''Tell them I have something, if they need proof they can call me.'' He threw to Sahid his card.

Sahid caught the card and shouted ''I hope I won't see you ever again!''

~TM~

She was still sleeping when Jane returned. _Aw poor baby_ . He thought to himself and set down to watch her sleeping. It was kind of his hobby. To watch Lisbon sleeping, his Lisbon. She was cute, beautiful, her hair on her shoulders and the way she was talking in her sleep. It killed Jane. He kept staring and staring. But 'Everybody get in the hall!' woke Lisbon up.

''Oh Jane, oh my God how long I'm asleep?'' She asked half awake with confusion on her face.

Jane's warm gaze and sweet smile got her back to reality. '' Nearly 3 hours. I was away for a little. You need to rest to get ready for undercover operation.''

''What operation?''

''That way Abbott's calling us to the hall. He'll tell you everything''

They walked to the hall and stood near Fischer and Cho, everybody was already there.

''Agents as you know we're starting an undercover operation. Agent Lisbon will go as undercover to a hotel room and put a chip there so we can record Mr. Jane's and Arabian leader's conversation and be there if something will go wrong. After we'll follow them to their place and arrest. I hope everything we'll go well.'' Then he turned to Lisbon. ''I'm very sorry, but you'll go as prostitute. Blame on Jane''

Lisbon turned to Jane and asked in low voice. ''Prostitute?! What! Not funny.''

Jane couldn't tell the whole reason. It was a surprise, but he told what his heart felt. ''You're beautiful woman, hot, sexy, you've got amazing body, I desire you so much, every man would and you can pass the guard. Of course Kim could too. But she's already busy with another task.''

All turned to them and smiled like idiots. They were so perfect together. Lisbon blushed and shushed Jane. ''Stop it.''

Abbott continued not giving Jane a turn to answer. ''Agent Lisbon needs to be ready for the day after tomorrow to be in Elle hotel. This why she gets a day-off and you can go home tonight, too.''

~TM~

''Jane, that's so expensive. Why in Elle hotel?'' she asked when they were near the elevator. It was there already Jane let her in first and said.

'' You'll act a prostitute. You need a good place to feel more comfortable. I'll take you home. You can sleep, relax I'll return later after all the stuff will be done, okay?''

''Okay.'' And the elevator's doors closed.

_**TBC**_**…if you want me to continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Something is wrong with me. I'm excited about my own fanfic? What? I think I should continue this. So here's the second chapter. Hell! I wrote 2 chapters in 2 days, I don't believe it. I think the next one will be M rated. We'll see. **

_'' You'll act a prostitute. You need a good place to feel more comfortable. I'll take you home. You can sleep, relax, I'll return later after all the stuff will be done, okay?'' _

_''Okay.'' And the elevator's doors closed._

Jane liked buying things for cases, gifts for the team and especially for Lisbon. He had so much fun buying the three dresses for her to wear in Blue Bird Lodge. He knew her body so well, the perfect size of her breasts and tiny waist, her little feet, round, delicious booty. He imagined Lisbon wearing those dresses and melted and when she did, did wear the pink, long, beautiful one and came downstairs his heart stopped. He couldn't take glittering eyes from her beauty. He wanted her. Wanted her so bad.

Jane went to Victoria secret shop to buy for her perfect underwear. God, they were all so beautiful. Women trying them on, shop-assistants showing different collections, he was lost.

A young girl came to him with a smile. '' I see you need a help. What can I offer you?''

Jane turned to her with a gaze 'Thank you'. ''Oh finally. I'm here to find a perfect underwear for my girlfriend.'' He knew what he was looking for. ''Stunning, but classic, green. Emerald green like her eyes. Well, easy to…'' he rolled his eyes down. '' ... to undo and with few laces.''

The assistant walked to underwear in boxes. Opened one and said '' These are the most expensive ones, but I think it's perfect. Right like you described.'' She chuckled and whispered. '' And easy to undo.''

Jane eyed it. It was amazing, like made for Teresa. It will match with her eyes and silky skin. Jane touched the fabric and ran away with thoughts. Imagining Lisbon standing in front of him in it. It was the most beautiful vision he ever had. He was ready to spend millions for Lisbon. He paid 350$ for it and was glad to hear from cashier, that his girlfriend is lucky and he has a great taste.

After he went to other shops and bought a little, mini, very mini black dress and black high heels for her. Then he booked seventh room on third floor in Elle hotel.

~TM~

Lisbon was finally home. _Hallelujah_. She took her clothes off and stood under hot water. _Huh, only he can make me go as a prostitute undercover! Imma kill him later. _She was so tired, so she simply got in her nightie and laid in bed waiting for Jane, watching TV and trying not to fall asleep.

He came in with three boxes in his hands, put them on the bed near her. Teresa looked at the boxes and asked. ''I hope these aren't for the case?'' She opened the boxes and first got slapped by the prices and beauty. She couldn't take her eyes off what he brought.

Jane wore a t-shirt and night-pants and slipped under the sheets near her. ''These aren't only for the case. Remember I bought gifts for the team? This is my gift for you. You have to wear them in the hotel. Please? For me?''

She took the dress. ''Jesus, Jane! Oh my... it's so beautiful, but so short! I-I can't...Why? Thank you so much.'' Then she looked at the underwear. ''It-it's amazing?! How did you find it? Victoria secret? And heels are so high Imma fall. I'll wear these just for a case? I loved them, but they're so expensive. Why are you doing so expensive things for me?''

Jane giggled and kissed her on lips.'' You deserve more. Much more. You're the most precious thing I have and I'm ready to do everything for you and I want you to feel beautiful, like I see you, everywhere.''

Her eyes got teary. Nobody did such things or said such words to her besides of him. She kissed him back and whispered. ''Thank you. You mean a lot to me. I love you so much.''

Jane felt something for her behind of the gates of love. He was so happy with her. He was happy she liked what he does. He put the boxes aside and hugged her. '' You're tired, me too and we need a good sleep. Good night, precious.''

~TM~

She was still asleep when Jane got to go to work. It was her day-off, so he was quick and silent not to wake her up. He arrived to FBI office and went straight to Wiley.

''Morning, Jane.'' Wiley said. ''How can I help you?''

''Morning. Can we record something and change the voice and accent? '' he asked and sat down.

''Yes, of course. You know I can do every IT thing. What accent you want?''

''Arabian, but we can do it right now?''

Wiley chuckled. ''Yeah, right now, very quick. On 'Go' you can speak.''

''That's great!''

_'Don't speak. Shh, just dance like you're...' _

Wiley looked at Jane like he was alien. ''Jane, what you were talking? ''

''Oh, long story. Can you give me the recorder now?''

''Yeah, here.'' He handed Jane the little, but very important thing for tonight.

Before walking away to Abbott he said. ''Wiley, this will be our secret. You heard me.''

~TM~

''Hey, Dennis.''

''Hey, Patrick. Everything is ready, agents will be in the backyard of the hotel with cars when we'll start.''

''Good! At 1 am. Me and Teresa will get there. I'll call her later and tell.''

~TM~

It was 6 pm. She was still asleep. She got up an hour later, because of the phone buzz. It was Jane.

She brushed her eyes and murmured. ''Hey, Patrick.''

Jane smiled to himself knowing she was still asleep. He walked to the window. '' I'm sorry if I bothered you, baby.''

Cho was passing and hearing those words he stopped and cried. ''You both need to be silent. Too romantic, we can't take.'' He winked to the others and walked away laughing.

''Tell Cho I was he's boss and he needs to respect me.'' She said kidding.

''You heard her!'' Jane added.'' By the way, Teresa, we'll start at 1 am. ''

She sat in the bad holding her head. ''Crap that's too late. I hope I won't fall asleep.''

''Yeah you'll go in at 1 am., the leader will be there at 6 am. So this is going to be a sleepless night'' he answered, but saying sleepless maybe he meant a little bit different thing? ''I'll come home and we'll go together.''

~TM~

It was already 10. Lisbon started dressing. She took on the emerald bra and panties and looked in the mirror. How beautiful it was! She wished it was for Patrick. For their first time. She decided to wear them for him other day. She wore the tiny dress and heels. The dress was so short that you could see the lace of her panties if she bowed. She put on red lipstick and made smoky eyes. Stared a little at herself in mirror and walked out.

Jane was there at 11. Lisbon came downstairs, carefully not to show up the things from under the dress or fall.

He looked at her and felt his heart getting out of his chest. She smiled and opened the left door of Citroen.

''What!?''

He didn't answer, just stared. She was the most beautiful and hot woman on the Earth. He felt himself growing hard, but his eyes... He just thanked God for Teresa and ability to simply look at her and melt. He had seen many things and women, but nothing, no one like her. The way the dress pointed her hips and showed the whole charm of her breasts, the beauty of her legs, how it pointed her shining eyes. He just couldn't stop staring.

''What, Jane? God, speak to me please. What I did?...'' she asked scared that she did something wrong or Jane wasn't feeling good, but his lips didn't let her over the sentence. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, letting his tongue to slip in and caress inside and moan, because of the pleasure. She tasted like heaven. He rolled his palm up her thigh, held her neck with other hand, but he broke the kiss when they were panting, gasping for air. When he felt he couldn't be able to hold back.

He looked in her eyes and said heavily breathing. ''I thought I was atheist, but OH MY GOD! Teresa, you're so beautiful, sometimes I think I don't deserve you. You-you're just sexy as fuck, just perfect. I can't tell how much I love you.''

She blushed and answered in low, soft voice trying not to cry. ''I-I just, nobody told me words like you do. Nobody did things like you do. I feel beautiful only because of you. But you have to stop, 'cause I'm afraid of having you right in the car and I imagined our first time a little bit different.'' They both chuckled by her own words and a tear escaped from the strong guard and ran down her cheek.

Jane whipped the tear away and was going to kiss her again when he got a call from Abbott.

'Were the hell are you two?'

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: RATED M, but you can skip till the last part. Not on own experience, just imagination :D. Thank you so much for lovely reviews and everything 3 **

_Jane whipped the tear away and was going to kiss her again when he got a call from Abbott._

_'Were the hell are you two?'_

''Jane, we better stop and get to the hotel.'' She opened her small bag, took the lipstick and looked in the mirror. ''Well, I promise to wear these one day, maybe tomorrow, only for you.'' She rolled her eyes to him and winked.

Oh, that woman. The woman of his life. Those yummy lips and perfect body, those wild eyes and charming look...

''Mmmm, only for me. I love that idea. Also you have delicious lipstick I'm ready to taste it unconditionally.'' He grinned to her and started the car.

~TM~

They parked the car near other's. The team was ready and was there, standing outside, talking and watching the time. He got out of the car and opened the door for Lisbon.

''Jane don't leave me please. I think I'm looking too defiant to be in front of the team.''

''Ah, c'mon. You look incredible. Let me help you.'' He offered her his arm and they walked to the team. How long he dreamt about walking with Teresa, making others die because of jealousy. They were busy talking, but everybody stopped and just looked at them two coming. Every man, even Cho opened his mouth in awe and stared at how beautiful Lisbon looked, they looked, together.

''Jane, oh my God.'' She turned her face to look at the car, kind of trying to hide. He held her chin and turned her face to his and looked in her eyes.

''You're mine. Let's just walk and let them be jealous.''

Everybody started applauding when they came near. ''Wow!''

Fischer stepped to face them. ''Dear Lord, you look just ... amazing! Jane, cheers. ''

''Thank you, Kim.''

Abbott shook his head to get to reality. ''You two, now I understand where have you been. In time!'' And after few steps he simply added. ''Great.''

''Now you all, take your positions and you, Wiley, give the earphones to Jane and Lisbon, and the chip.''

While everything was ready Jane one more time reminded the plan. ''Here are their people, right under our booked room. You'll walk in, pass their guard and put the chip under the table in living room. You can talk and hear commands by earphones. I'm going to find some tea. Don't wait for me.''

~TM~

Lisbon was ready to go in. It was almost 1. She refreshed her make-up and opened the cut showing her bra to look more like a prostitute. Lisbon got to second floor on elevator and then two men with guns stopped her.

'I see them'

''Hey you, where are you going? Don't you know it's private zone?'' said one of them and stepped to closer, eyeing her breasts.

'Remember you're not a cop.'

''Huh, I know. I've got a call to be there on third floor. By the way hello, honey.'

'Hahahaha honey...' team was following the conversation and laughing, she was great.

''Oh I like you, but if you have to be there, we'll call you later, uh?''

She winked as answer. ''I'll be all yours''

She walked upstairs to the number. Opened the door. 'I'm here.'. It was dark inside, only the moonlight from big windows was showing the great interior. She walked in by the dark corridor. 'Huh!' Someone was there, a man sitting in chair in living-room's dark side, bare feet, his shirt unbuttoned and resting on his shoulders. She couldn't see his face.

'What's wrong?'

'A man is here.'

'Teresa, listen to him. Do what he says and if it will get further we'll get there.'

She walked to his chair, but Arabian accent saying stay there stopped her.

''Hello. You scared me to be honest. I got a call to be here. For you?''

''Yes.''

''So what you want me to do, naughty?'' she asked hoping to get a simple answer.

The man turned on music. Slow, sexy melody and said. ''Dance...''

Oh God, to dance for someone was not Lisbon's option. She'd dance only for Jane if he wanted, but for someone, Arabian terrorist, just a strange man, in her outfit?!

She looked down and whispered. ''I'm sorry, Jane.''

''What? What are you waiting for? Shh, just dance, dance like you'd do for your lover. Imagine his hands caressing your body. Hell, just dance already!''

Lisbon closed her eyes imagining Jane standing behind, his hands on her body, moving with her. She listened to the music and started moving her hips with rhythm, going down and up, down and up...

~TM~

''Here are their people, right under our booked room. You'll walk in, pass their guard and put the chip under the table in living room. You can talk and hear commands by earphones. I'm going to find some tea. Don't wait for me.''

Jane opened the car and took of a little bag. He went in hotel from central doors and got to the number. He opened the bag and took off his suit and vest, putting them in it. He took off his shoes, and before taking off his socks, he stopped and looked at them. He wore the socks Lisbon brought him from Washington. He always did. Just those socks saved so many precious memories. Just that day. When she came and saved him from dying, colored his world and Lisbon was his. He knew she loved him, he loved her more and now was going to have her for the first time after all the dreams in lonely nights. She put the disk in player, the beg in little wardrobe, took the recorder and sat in chair waiting for her to come in.

~TM~

...down and up...

''Turn your back to me.'' She did. She held her neck with both hands, moving her head slowly with the music. Moving her hair up.

''Unzip your dress. Let it fall on the floor.''

She slowly took the zipper down. The dress fell on her hips, then she took it down and stepped out of it. What was going on, why she was doing it. She felt so guilty, but... but somehow she felt good too, liked the music, that feeling of being wanted, for Jane. DOING EVERYTHING for JANE, not the stranger sitting there. She wished Patrick was there, looking at her, she was lost in music and moves, she was in ecstasy.

Jane never saw someone like this before. God, the way she moved her hips to right and left and little legs with the rhythm. Her ass in that dress, when she bowed down. Now her beautiful back, pointed from the moonlight. It wasn't a dream, it was real, right there, right now. He wanted just to jump out of his seat, press her to one of the walls and fuck her like there's no tomorrow.

She moaned and murmured ''Jane...''

His last name. She was doing everything for him. His heart skipped a little and he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he let the recorder fall , stood up, walked to her and held her waist with both hands. That got her in shock.

''I-I can't. I'm not...'' she said and turned to face the man behind.

''Shh, Teresa, it's me.''

'What the actual hell is going on there?' was heard in earphones.

'What?! It's Jane?'

'Hey, stop there!'

Lisbon turned in his arms. ''Patrick, what? What the hell? All this time.'' She sighed in relief. ''Thank, God.''

Jane looked in her eyes and rested his hands on her ass. ''I want you. I want you so bad.'' Her cinnamon hair falling down her shoulders on the emerald bra. He never saw something more beautiful. He leaned in and kissed the flesh near her ear.

She put her head back and moaned. ''But...ah...we're on work...aaah...they hear us… I can't.'' But Jane didn't stop he sucked on her lips and moved his hands up to under her bra. He started kissing Teresa's neck.

''No-not my neck...'' she cried out. ''Screw them I want you right now!''

'Oh my...this is too much'

'Quit that!'

'When you'll get down there. I'll kill you, both!'

''Aaaah''

Abbott told agents to take off the earphones. 'We better don't listen. I'll talk to them later.' He said and sighed.

Lisbon put her legs around Jane's waist and felt something heavy there. He was so hard for her already. Jane pushed her to the wall near bedroom's doors. He kissed her lips, parting them with warm tongue. She moaned to his mouth and played with his tongue while Jane slipped a hand under her bra and thumbed the rock-hard nipple of her left breast. They were both moaning and gasping few minutes later. She was so wet and hot under there Jane felt it on his bare skin.

Lisbon broke the deep and passionate kiss and got of his waist to her knees. She undid his belt, opened his pants and took them down with his boxers and let him step out of them. She got up kissing vevry uncovered part of his skin.

Jane undid her bra and threw it aside. He kissed her on her lips, her neck, the between of her beautiful breasts, then the hard nipples. He licked around her left nipple and sucked on the right one, playing with tongue. Lisbon let out a laud moan and grabbed his hair. Jane rolled his hand down to her panties.

''You're so wet for me...'' he said in between the kisses and replaced his hand with his mouth. Jane found the lips of her sex from under the soft fabric. He licked the fabric there and bite softly her lips of.

Lisbon cried out and hardly said. ''Please, Jane! I want you now.''

Jane took her panties down and held her legs around his waist. He pushed her to the wall hardly and entered her in one sight. She was so hot and soaked. Waiting for more, wanting more. He started moving in and out moaning her name.

''Teresa...Teresa...Teresa...''

Lisbon grabbed his head and kissed him roughly, crying to his mouth . She came down frtom her high few moments later, with a laud scream.

''Patrick!''

''You're so beautiful.''

''My back hurts now.'' She chuckled. ''Take me to bed, please?''

'Wiley, I told you not to listen!'

~TM~

They were lying under the sheets still recovering breathing after what happened. Her had was resting on his chest. He brushed her hair and whispered. ''Thank you.''

Lisbon looked up in his eyes, green and blue mixed, deep as ocean. Happy. ''I've never felt something like this before.''

She smiled. It was bright as sun. She was the sun, moon and stars of his life.

''Did I hurt you?'' He was out of control. Letting the desire of all the years out. He maybe was too rough or fast...?

She laughed and slapped his chest softly. ''You, idiot! I told you I had never felt something like this. It felt like...I'm re-born...like getting what you wanted for too long. It felt like Heaven.''

Something got in his eye. A tear? He hugged her and said. ''I love you.''

~TM~

The doors opened with loud sound. Men came in, they were armed...

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I had a hard time or no time at all , but the last reviewer hit me right in the place. Hope this little chapter will make you forgive me (If you even keep reading lol). Thank you so much, but still I can't promise that the next chapter will be soon. **

_Something got in his eye. A tear? He hugged her and said. ''I love you.''_

''I love you more.'' Lisbon turned around in his arms so now they were lying facing each other. Jane closed his eyes trying to hide his tears and held her tighter.

''Is that a tear I see, Jane?'' She asked holding back a couple of tears herself. They both remembered the evening when he asked Lisbon the same question.

'' Ah! Using my own words against me? Very clever, my dear. And be sure I...'' Jane pecked her on the lips. ''...love you more, more than you could ever imagine.''

Lisbon's head fell on Jane's chest, tears running down her cheeks, she lightly slapped his arm and mumbled, trying to control herself. ''God, what are you doing to me should be illegal.'' Then she pressed her lips hard to his and heard him moan in response.

The kiss ended up with their love making with another open-mouthed, but tender kiss and they laid side by side gasping loudly. Jane propped himself up on an elbow and started kissing Lisbon's shoulder, he kissed his way up to her cheek and whispered, smiling softly at her. '' Hey.''

''Hey yourself.'' She opened her eyes and smiled back.

''Thank you.''

''No, thank YOU, Patrick, for everything you did and do for me. I'd love to stay here in bed with you but let's not forget that we're on work and a band of terrorists will be here in half and an hour.'' They both chuckled.

''Yeah you're right, but first let's get you cleaned up.'' Jane got out of the bed and carried her on arms to bathroom.

~TM~

Jane and Lisbon dressed up, set their earphones, opened a bottle of champagne in living room when the doors opened with loud sound. Lisbon was so greatly astonished she jumped out of her chair and held up at them her gun.

''Patrick Jane, if I'm not mistaken?'' A well-dressed, short man came out of his bodyguard's behind.

Jane stepped in front of them. ''Yes, then you're Mustafa Geransim, the lead of a terrorist band? First -you had to be here in 50 minutes, second - haven't your parents told you it's impolite coming in stranger's place without knocking on the door?''

The Arabic man came closer and gripped his teeth together trying to lower his anger. '' You lied to me! You said you've got something I'd want to see, but you son of a bitch, you're with the FBI.'' Mustafa signaled and his men held up their guns. Lisbon wanted to shoot Mustafa, but Jane stopped her.

'' Before calling me a son of a bitch, prove me that you're right. I am not with the FBI, neither is my lady. Or let's get our deal done or you get the hell out of here. '' Jane answered in a low and calm tone.

The man was about to shout something in response, but his telephone rang. He got a call proving that the man in front of him was with the FBI, he hung up the phone and before Lisbon could even shout 'Jane!', Mustafa signaled and his bodyguard shot Jane in left arm. Lisbon shot Haliba (the guy who shot Jane) and shouted in earphone.

'People here! Jane's shot, they're armed!'

Mustafa and his men hid behind the doors. She held Jane by his waist, put his arm over her shoulder and hid with him behind the couch which was facing the doors. Lisbon held Jane's hand in hers, brushed his hair off his face with her other hand and whispered.

''Everything's gonna be alright Patrick. Stay strong.''

Jane looked up at her and faked a smile, but his facial expression changed when one of Geransim's men hit Lisbon with his gun and she lost her consciousness, then he stepped on Jane's wound and Jane passed away because of the pain with a scream.

''Take them out to the car using the staff exit. Faster or we won't have time, the FBI already closed the main exit and is moving up to here! Take care to shut their mouths!'' Mustafa pointed to Jane and Lisbon lying on the floor and ran out of the room.

In fifteen minutes Jane and Lisbon were placed in Mustafa's boot, their mouths taped, hands handcuffed behind them. This obviously wasn't the first time for the terrorists and they all knew very well what to do. Mustafa started the car and wanted to drive off, but the FBI's people opened fire at his car. His men turned down the windows and shot back. A special agent got hurt in this skirmish, Haliba died before, both sides gave losses and special agent Teresa Lisbon, FBI consultant Patrick Jane were still kidnapped and the bomb's place was still unknown. No one could get dry out of the water, or they'd stop the terrorists or the terrorists would kill Patrick and Teresa and burst 3000 people.

~TM~

Lisbon got back to her senses on the half of the road they had to go, but she was too weak to do anything so she just tried to open her handcuffs. It was no use trying. Lisbon brushed her head against the boot material and got the tape off her mouth. She started calling for help, but only got few bumps on boot from the inside of the car and a 'Shut up bitch!'. She whispered Jane's name few times, but getting no response she poked him on the chest with the back of her feet. Finally Jane did hardly noticeable movements, Teresa let out a big sigh. Thank God he was not dead!

''Patrick, honey, do you hear me?'' She asked, trying to hold back her tears. How weird it wasn't they were tears of happiness, of hope that her love wasn't dead and that things could get better.

''Yea'' Patrick mumbled.

'' You scared the hell out of me. I know you're bleeding and you're hurt. Try not to move, or better try to sleep a little bit? We'll get out of where they're taking us and –and remember I love you.''

''Shut the fuck up!'' was heard from the back seat.


End file.
